It's What's Untold that Counts
by Wicked112
Summary: The thing about stories is that who writes them has a lot of say in what they contain, Sophia is one of the things the books doesn't contain. She's the daughter of Rumpelstiltskin, and she's ready to leave Storybrooke for the real world. But to get there, she has to get out, and that means helping Henry and Emma discover their true identities. AU.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Alright fast note before you read. I'm aware that her character doesn't exist in the show, I wanted it that way. While watching the show this season, this character kept coming up, and I thought it would be interesting to see her in it. I wrote this BEFORE the season was complete, so somethings aren't going to align exactly. I plan on having the story run close to the episodes, though some are going to be changed and others added to. Please feel free to read and review! Also, I own nothing except Sophia!**

It's really funny how sometimes the person left out of the stories is the one that influences it the most. I know, how clichéd or strange does that sound, the one not in the story influences it the most? But think about it, how the author writes the story, and how you the reader perceives the story has the most impact. However, in this fairy tale I'm neither the writer nor the reader, just a player, a background character you could say. I'm no hero, and I'm not a villain, I'm not even a friend, just a girl looking to escape the fairy tale she's trapped in without even a role, or a name in the fairy tale.

Let's start at the beginning shall we? My name is Sophia Katherine Gold, also known as the daughter of Rumpelstiltskin. I know, you are probably thinking that he doesn't have a daughter, and you're right, in the stories he doesn't, he had a son. But did you ever wonder if the stories tell everything? News flash, they don't. A lot gets left out, including people, like me. My mother is a mystery to me actually, though I always speculated that she may have been one of the princesses in the land we once came from, because I definitely share no maternal lineage with my former half-brother (though that's a story for another time). Not sure which one, though my blonde hair and blue eyes point towards one of the fairer ones I do suppose. I wasn't raised by her though, no when I was just a preteen child I was abandoned. My father was imprisoned, leaving me to be raised by some of the fairies in the forest. Even at an my younger age people knew I was powerful, the fairies all remarked about it. I could see things that were happening, the future, and the past. I could make myself disappear and reappear, and most of all I could cast spells. For awhile the fairies worked to teach me good magic, but it seemed I never had a skill for it. Like my father, my skill for magic seemed dark, but unlike him I wasn't content to be evil. No, I wanted to be good like the fairies who raised me.

The fairies who took care of me, act as my nannies in this world. My father in this world is Mr. Gold, and thanks to a pact with the evil witch, he runs the entire town. Basically rules it, and when I was younger that was fine, him running the town meant that I got whatever I wanted as a child. But I'm seventeen now, and money can't buy my freedom. I want out of this miserable fairy tale town, but I can't get out thanks to the curse.

Which is why I put the ball into motion two years ago, agreeing to volunteer in Miss Blanchard's classroom. I knew that Henry would have to pass through the class eventually, every kid does, heck I did. With me one day I brought the book of fairy tales my father kept and that the nannies used to read to me, completely unaware that they were reading their own story to me. Only me, my father, the evil queen, and now Henry know the truth of the town, and it's thanks to me that Henry knows. I left that book in Miss Blanchard's classroom with a note to let the next lonely child read it because it had given me much comfort. Really, I knew that Henry would understand, he had been born outside the curse, and to get the ball rolling I had to make sure he read the book and understood what I did. I couldn't spell it out to the kid, that would bring down the queen's wrath, but I could suggest the truth.

I was also around to watch Henry get on the bus to find Miss Swan, glad that he had figured it out. It was me who hid the child's plot from my father, well aware that while my father may of known the coming war was inevitable, that didn't mean he wouldn't look to help stop it. He likes ruling the town, while I just want an out. I know this town holds nothing for me, it's why I've been trying to run away my entire life, only to get stuck at the town's sign by the curse and driven back to my father's house with the determination to get out someday. Now is that time, and no matter how much the queen may hate me, I know I have to fight along side Emma and Henry, I have to help them because without them I'll be trapped here forever. Selfish? Sure, but look at who my father is, I don't know the meaning of kindness or happy endings. But I refuse to be trapped here any longer.


	2. Chapter 1

"A dream is a wish your heart makes, when your-" My hand stopped that song from going any farther as it slammed down onto my alarm clock. "Whoever wrote that awful song deserves to be put in jail for eternity," I muttered into my pillow, debating sleeping just a little longer, but I knew I couldn't, not if I wanted to see the first part of my plan set into action. I'd already dropped the book off, and now the consequence of that was beginning. I knew Henry had a bus ticket for today, and I was going to see him off.

I threw the blankets off of me, not surprised to find the house silent. My father always left early for work, his cane signaling his departure early in the morning. He was probably going to collect on debts from the poor townspeople, debts that had led to the very clothes I was changing into, and the very food that was downstairs. Did that make me feel bad? Sometimes, but there wasn't much I could do. As my father liked to say, a deal was a deal, and sometimes deals aren't anything close to fair.

I swept my blonde hair into a low ponytail, one that would be hidden by my black jacket's hood later. Under the black jacket was my school uniform, a dark blue cardigan top with the words Storybrook High emblazoned on the patch that sat just above my heart. A white short sleeved button up was below that and a black skirt finished the outfit. My black flats were my own, the only extra sense of flair I could give the outfit. Not that I really wanted to give it any flair at all, I hated the outfit and what the outfit represented, my imprisonment in this town. After my current senior year, I would be expected to attend Storybrook College to get a degree in whatever my little heart desired, and then I would be forced to live the rest of my days in this dreadful town. Except that none of that was what I wanted, I wanted out. On my wall was a brochure for Stanford, the college I dreamed of attending. My father had on multiple occasions told me that there was no way I was going to attend Stanford, but I held fast to my dream, and was going to keep holding onto it until I either got there or died, there was no other option.

I headed down the stairs, grabbing my black backpack from its spot on the floor near the stairs, the place it sat mostly because that was where I dropped it every night after school was over. I rarely had homework, so there was never any point in me bringing it upstairs. On top of my backpack was an apple, left no doubt by my father. I just set the apple on the coffee table nearby like always, my constant sign to my father that his gesture was still useless. He did his best to try and get into my life, but to me it was pointless, he wasn't getting into my life until he defied the Queen and got me out of this town. But doing that would mean losing the power he held, and no one wanted that.

The school day passed like it usually did, quietly, at least as quietly as it could. Since the beginning of the year, Jack (who in fairytale world was that stupid kid who jumped over a candlestick and climbed up a beanstalk like an idiot) had been looking to get a date with me. Apparently, being good looking and defeating the school bully in a battle of wits, meant that you were supposed to have whatever girl you wanted. Except that the girl he wanted was me, and I had no interest in dating a fairy tale character, let alone one that was clearly stupider than mud.

As the school let out I threw my hood up, watching as the middle school across the school got out as well. Henry was in my line of sight, his brown hair my guide until someone got in my way.

"Go away, Jack," I snapped, trying to side-step him only to have him match my movement.

"Not until you agree to go to dinner with me tonight," Jack said with a pleased look on his dumb face. Actually, he had a rather handsome face, but like I said he's an idiot.

"Oh I have plans," I said trying to duck past him again, and this time succeeding though he fell into step next to me.

"With who?" Jack demanded, and I knew as I neared the bus stop that I'd need to get rid of him.

"You of course," I lied, actually I'd be avoiding him like the plague tonight but by doing this I knew I could buy myself some time away from him to watch Henry get on the bus safely. "Why don't you pick me up tonight at six?" I suggested, watching as Jack's face went from confused to happy. It really was much to easy to lie and deceive him. I almost felt bad… Almost.

"Okay, I'll see you then. Look sexy, we're going to have some fun," Jack said with a wink, and the almost became a quick never about feeling bad.

"Okay," I said, faking a smile and waiting until he was gone before quickening my pace. I watched from across the street as Henry got on the bus, my hood carefully concealing my face. I didn't need the Mayor knowing I had watched her son get on the bus, nor did I need her knowing that I had paid the bus driver to take the kid for sure wherever he wanted to go. I wasn't 100% sure where he was going, just that wherever he was going was going to be a saving grace to me and my dream of getting out of this town.

When six rolled around I was hanging out at the town library, tucked back in my favorite corner reading about astronomy. Since I was a child I had been devouring the books the library had to offer, and already had gone through the sections on dinosaurs, world wars, other countries, authors, presidents, and the human body. I still had a number of sections to go in the small library, which was why today astronomy wasn't that strange. The library didn't have many books on the topic, but the few it did have were good. I was in the middle of one when I heard the door of the library open and my father's voice call out.

"Sophia," He said causing me to let out a small sigh before shutting my book and peering my head around the corner of the shelf I had been sitting against. My father was alone and looked amused.

"Yes," I said, figuring if he was just checking to see where I was then I could go back to reading. His eyes looked towards me, taking me in before he rested both hands on his cane.

"The mayor's son, have you seen him around?" I kept my face calm, knowing that in this town, I was the only person he couldn't read.

"Henry? No. Why? Was I supposed to baby sit him tonight?" I asked, knowing that when he was younger I would at times babysit him for the Mayor when she had something to do that she couldn't bring him to. I would of set my plan in motion earlier with that, except that I knew Henry wouldn't understand until he was older, meaning ten, and at age eight his mother stopped needing me since he was clearly independent enough to stay home alone without burning down the house. So, since then I'd been more an in case of emergency sitter, which meant I watched him rarely.

"No, just curious," My father said before turning, only to pause. "By the way, the young man waiting for you outside our house," I just snorted.

"He'll leave," I said returning to my spot, glad that Henry was on his way and hadn't gotten stopped by the curse, or worse caught by his mother. Now I just had to cross my fingers that he would bring his mother back, that he would keep this ball rolling for me.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: This continues the pilot episode. The next chapter will be the end of the Pilot, or the sort of end of the pilot. Again, I own nothing but Sophia! **

Leaving the library, my eyes flew to a yellow car that was driving by, I would of kept going except that I didn't recognize the car, and in this town, I recognized every car. My eyes glanced down at my watch before starting to head in the direction I'd seen the car going. I put my hood up as I went, and shoved my hands in my pockets, trying my best to blend in with the darkness of the city. Thankfully, I didn't need to blend in much, not when this hour of the night, no one was really around anyway.

In most towns, keeping up with a strange car might be hard, or nearly impossible, but in the small town of Storybrooke, it wasn't that difficult. I managed to catch up with the car, though not before the driver had exited. My eyes examined the car before looking to see where it was parked, outside the Mayor's house. I moved to stay against the nearby bushes, knowing better than to get caught outside Regina's house. My father may wield some power here, but if I got caught snooping, there was a good chance my rolling ball would roll to a fast stop.

I leaned against the bushed wall, trying to figure out who the car belonged to. It wasn't anyone here, I already knew that, and closer examination suggested it was from out of state, which had my heart racing in joy. If this car belonged to her, than my plan was working, but her being at Regina's? I could only hope it wouldn't stop my rolling ball. Which was why I did what I did next, I ran home, literally ran home. I ran past my confused father, and grabbed the car keys that I rarely used. After all, in this tiny town, it was a lot easier to walk everywhere than worry about driving. And with those keys, I drove back to the Mayors and parked a little while away, praying the entire time that I wouldn't be too late to follow the car to wherever it went. Honestly, I was kind of just hoping that if it got to leave town, that I would get to leave town too.

I didn't have to wait all that long before a blonde woman left the Mayor's house. She didn't even glance at my car before getting into hers and starting it up. I started up my car as well, grateful for the silent engine my father had went on and on about when I was looking at cars for my sixteenth birthday. I flipped the headlights on as soon as I saw her pull out of sight, driving after her, careful to stay a slight distance back. If she got out, I could get out, and that was all that mattered.

But she didn't get out, instead when I came upon her car at the border, it was crashed on the side of the road. I pulled over to the side, well aware that her death would not help me out. I glanced behind me on the road, noticing the silence before getting out, not interested in getting caught if the Mayor had the woman tailed. I also looked ahead, checking to make sure that whatever had caused her to crash wasn't going to attack, as it was very possible, and with nothing in sight, I got out of my car and walked carefully over to the woman's car. Inside, I could see that her airbag had gone off, and her blond hair was splayed over it. She wasn't moving, but I could see her chest rising and falling, suggesting she was at least breathing. With her eyes closed, I could see a real resemblance to Henry, a child I once watched sleep while doing my chemistry homework. I knew I couldn't just leave her there, but my little first aid training also suggested that I couldn't move her either, not unless I knew for sure she hadn't cracked her neck or head. Even if she seemed fine, I knew that I had to be sure.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket as I continued to watch her, not wanting to have her die on me as I attempted to get her help. In this small town, there was really only one number you could call for help, and that wasn't 911, it was the direct line to the sheriff.

"Sheriff Graham," Came the slightly accented voice on the other line.

"There's been a car accident," I said, skipping the formalities, not that I believed in formalities anyway, but I wasn't about to get into that.

"Who is this?" Clearly he had yet to invest in caller id.

"It's a yellow car by the Storybrooke sign, hurry, she's not moving," I said before snapping the phone shut. I knew he wouldn't call back, not when someone's life might be on the line. I gave a small sigh as I looked at the woman again. "You're my only way out of here, please don't fail me," I begged, knowing that while she couldn't here me, maybe she could still understand my desperation to leave. A desperation that wasn't so evident on the idea of leaving her at the moment. However, I knew that getting caught next to this car would be a bad idea, so I went back to my car and drove back to my house, ignoring my father's confused look.

"Where did you go in such a hurry?" My father asked as I hung up my keys.

"Places," I answered simply, my feet pounding on the stairs up to my room, the next sound coming from the snap of my door shutting. I knew there was nothing more I could do tonight, not when the woman was out cold, and I was stuck with a curfew.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: This ends the pilot episode and gives you an insight into Henry and Sophia's relationship. The next chapter will start at the second episode of the season. Again, I own nothing but Sophia! **

The next morning, the smell of coffee woke me up. Normally, coffee didn't brew in our home, so as I headed down the stairs, I did so slowly, uncertain if I was going to be facing my death the moment I got down the stairs. Instead, what I saw was my father with two cups of coffee in his hand, one of which he extended out to me. "I figured a late night deserved a fresh cup," I didn't say anything as I took the coffee, about to take a sip when my father spoke again. "You know it's strange, I heard there was a car accident last night," I didn't say anything as I drank my coffee. "But I'm sure you know nothing about that," I glanced at him, trying to ascertain what he wanted to know.

"Nothing at all," I said, setting the coffee down. "It needs something sweet," I stated, going to move past him to get my jacket.

"I'll pick some sugar up from the store then. And by the way, the Mayor's boy, have you seen him?" I frowned, I thought he'd already been found if the woman was in town.

"No, has he still not been found?" I asked, slipping my jacket on and zipping it up.

"He was found last night and disappeared again, but I'm sure you know nothing about that either," My mind raced for a moment before I stepped out the door, not even bothering to answer my father. Where could that kid be? I hurried down the street, ignoring the fact that I felt like I was being followed. At least I ignored it until I realized where Henry had to be, where Henry would always want me to take him. I couldn't ignore being followed then, because I couldn't have anyone following me to him.

I glanced at my surroundings a moment before taking a sharp corner and waiting a moment before slamming my foot out, causing a figure to fall to the ground in front of me, barely catching themselves as they neared the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded, annoyed to be followed at all. I was even more annoyed when I realized who was following me. "Jack? Did you not get my message last night? I'm not interested," I snapped as the boy rolled onto his back, groaning like I had punched him where the sun hadn't shined. "Oh suck it up, I only kicked you in the shin," I snapped, knowing that when I had thrown my foot out, I'd aimed high, looking to trip them for sure rather than give them the option of just sidestepping my foot.

"What is your problem, Gold?" Jack asked as he held his knee.

"My problem? I'm not the one stalking someone," I snapped, almost having to stop and laugh at my pun, stalking, Jack and the Beanstalk, it was amusing, and if I was in a better mood I probably would of laughed at that. But I wasn't in a better mood, I was in a hurry.

"I wasn't stalking you," Jack said, finally putting his hands and knee down. "I was going to offer you a ride," I raised an eyebrow before turning and walking away.

"Don't need one, goodbye Jack," I said doing another quick turn and then one more for safe measure, if I had a head start I was going to use it.

Twenty minutes later, I found what I was looking for, and who I was looking for. "I remember the first time I took you here," I said, giving Henry a half smile as I came closer. "You were like five, and your mom wouldn't let me give you ice cream as a treat," I said, taking a seat beside Henry on the jungle gym.

"I remember that, you said a trip to a castle was in order," I grinned at his memory.

"I did, and you said you didn't like castles, but what did I tell you?" I prompted.

"That everyone liked castles, because castles are places where dreams can become realities," I nodded, remembering how I had said the words well aware that he wouldn't understand what I really meant, but that one day he would. One day he'd be my Prince Charming, but not in the love of my life kind of way. He would be my Prince Charming in my, he's going to save my life kind of way.

"That's right. So why are you here now?" I asked, well aware that when I normally found him here, he had come to think. I never understood what his young mind had to think about, as most children his age were thinking about video games, but he was so wise beyond his years that I suppose I should of understood his need to think.

"I wanted to get away from her," I didn't have to ask who her was. Everyone in some way wanted to get away from Regina, so I knew I shouldn't of been surprised by that answer. "Why are you here?" I looked over at him, wondering how a ten year old had become my only confidant.

"Getting away from him," I said, giving Henry's hair a ruffle before looking out as the blonde woman appeared again, looking much better than she had last night.

"Henry, there you are," The woman said, before she looked at me. "Who are you?" I jumped down from my spot next to Henry.

"Sophia, Henry's normal babysitter and concerned," I looked at Henry a moment. "Friend," Henry smiled at that as I looked back at the woman. "I'm also leaving, but before I do, you are?" The woman glanced at Henry before looking at me again.

"Emma, Emma Swan," I had to suppress a smile from lighting up my features at the absolute confirmation that she was who I needed her to be.

"It's nice to meet you, Emma. Keep Henry here safe for me," I said, glancing back to give Henry one last look, "He's one special kid,"


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Beginning of Episode 2, which will probably be written in a few parts depending on whether I decide to tell Sophia's point of view in, drum roll please, in the Enchanted Forest! I have the next chapter in the works and I'll hopefully be posting it sooner rather than later! In the meantime, please read and review! Again, I own nothing but Sophia! **

The next morning I woke up early, and couldn't figure out why. Something felt different, something in the air was off. It wasn't a bad off, just an odd off. I threw the blankets off of me, glancing at my alarm clock, trying to figure out what was so different. My room didn't look that different, the mirror across from my bed was still hanging, it's silver frame catching the light of the early morning. The light green walls of my room were washed in a morning light, just as it always was. Yet, something felt so strange. I turned in my room, the wood beneath my feed allowing easy spinning in my bare feet. Unable to find anything wrong in my room, I decided to get ready for the morning then go get some coffee from Ruby. I didn't always get a chance to stop there in the morning, often preferring sleep to an early morning trip for coffee, but being up early meant it was a good day for coffee.

With my uniform on and my hair tucked back in a black headband, I headed down to the coffee shop, passing by the clock without a thought until my mind registered something making me stop. My eyes moved to the clock, my heart doing a dance of happiness at the sight of the time. It wasn't stuck on the same time anymore, it was moving, it was keeping time. Time wasn't frozen anymore, and that had a large smile coming to my face. A large smile was unusual for my normally serious face, so I suppose the odd looks I was getting as I breezed into the coffee shop weren't really that odd. However, my smile fell as I spotted a newspaper in the hands of one of the patrons.

I quickly turned, grabbing a copy of the paper that I could read myself before taking a seat next to the woman gracing the cover. "Good picture," I said, laying the paper down so she could see it. "Ruby, can I get a coffee with milk, sugar, and cream please?" I asked, watching the woman as she pushed the paper away.

"It was a mistake," Was all she said, as I turned to notice Henry sitting at a booth nearby. I made a funny face at him, watching him smile before turning back to Emma.

"Clearly, just a warning, in this town simple mistakes are giant problems, especially when you are trifling with the Mayor," I noted, my face remaining calm as Emma turned to look at me.

"What do you know of the Mayor?" I didn't say anything for a moment, looking around to see who was listening before starting to speak.

"That she has her hands in a lot of different pockets, if that's even a term. She has spies and sources everywhere. Sad thing is, most people don't like her, but people are too scared to tell her that. She's always been in charge, and honestly, her motives are anything but pure," I said, leaving out that Regina was secretly the Evil Queen and that Emma was here to ruin her curse. I knew better than to try and convince her of that one, that was what Henry was for.

"She good with Henry?" Emma asked as Ruby set down my coffee, as well as a hot chocolate.

"From a secret admirer," Ruby said, pushing Emma's hot chocolate towards her. Emma looked disgusted for a moment, and I wondered who she believed her admirer to be.

"Do you know how many kids his age are in therapy? Let me answer that for you, about one. His mother put him there, what does that tell you?" I said, deciding to let that speak for itself as I got up with my coffee. "I have to get to class, and before you send that back, I'd check if your admirer would like that much," I said, motioning to Henry before giving him a wave goodbye.

"Bye Henry," I called as I left, stopping at the door to look at Emma as she headed to talk to Henry. "Bye Emma," I said, leaving the coffee shop and heading towards school, my eyes trailing once again to the clock tower. Its movement was a sign that the ball was continuing to roll.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: The second episode is going to be multiple chapters I decided, or rather that's how it is working out. Hope you guys enjoy! **

By second period, the school was buzzing about the fact that the clock was keeping time again, and with the facts came the theories. I had heard multiple by the time first period was done, and entering into second period I was hearing a few more.

"I heard that a big wind gust came and set it into motion," One of the girls said as I took a seat behind her, pulling out my English book as I did. Most of the girls in this class, would be in this class forever as they didn't age. People didn't bother to question why I aged, and why on my birthday I got another year older while they stayed the same. Part of the curse didn't let them question it, just made me odd to them. When I had entered this world, I was five, and until Henry was born, I was aging more slowly. I didn't really start aging like everyone else until Henry came in. When I asked my father about it as a child, he claimed the magic within me allowed me to age, just differently than anyone else. He hadn't been sure if I would age at all once I entered the new world, but he hadn't been surprised that I did, or so he told me. He claimed the magic instilled within me, the magic that allowed me to know I was trapped, allowed me to age, and I aged faster when Henry arrived as the magic he brought, magic of a child outside the curse, magic of a curse coming close to an end, that magic sent me aging at a normal rate come the age of seven. Which was why I had been trapped here 28 years, and only looked seventeen, which really sucked since I honestly should have been out of here about fifteen years ago.

"I heard that an old man was seen wandering holding the missing part and the Mayor finally forced him to put the piece back," The girl said, and I tried to remember if she had been a fairy or one of the stepsisters as her friend shook her head.

"No, you are both wrong. The story is that the Mayor finally lost her precious watch and needed the clock to move again," The girls nodded in unison as I rolled my eyes. Honestly, the girls in my class, actually all the kids I had met, they never got smarter. I don't know how being trapped in one place for so long didn't finally make some people smarter. I could only chalk it up to the power of the curse I suppose.

"Have a problem, Gold?" I looked towards the girl that spoke, I think she was supposed to be a step sister, or maybe a troll.

"Only that you continue to speak," I said as the bell rang and our teacher began class, forcing the girls to turn around and pay attention. I knew within twenty minutes they'd basically forget their conversation, or problem with me. They tended to get distracted by shiny things rather quickly.

Sure enough, by third period they had moved on to talking about some guy, and I was left to just focus on my sixth period class, which this year involved helping Miss Blanchard out. Having all my credits in order, and the fact that this school never seemed to actually end, meant that I had a number of freedoms, including the chance to do some "extracurricular" work, which really translated to, I just could have a free schedule.

As I headed towards Miss Blanchard's class, I was wondering what to talk to Henry about today, what ball to start rolling faster, when I heard the Mayor's voice. I paused outside the door, listening closely as the Mayor talked to Henry about Emma. I was going to go in and try to diffuse the situation when I heard the words that had me turning around, Emma got arrested. That was really not what I wanted to hear. I headed straight to the office, and faked a stomach ache, knowing I wouldn't be able to get anything done if I was stuck here until school got out. The nurse believed my story thankfully, though she wasn't likely to doubt it, not when her only medical training was once being a fairy in the other world. She let me go without a second glance, and didn't even seem to notice how I ran out of school and bolted towards the police station, trying to remember how much money I had in my savings account. I knew way better than to use my father's money, especially when I didn't know where his loyalties lay in this situation. He hadn't even mentioned Emma to me yet, which suggested to me that she wasn't a pawn in his deals, at least not yet, and if she wasn't in his deals yet I wanted to keep it that way.

I pushed the police station door open, not at all surprised to find the place empty. I didn't think I'd ever seen anyone really in the police station before, so seeing the cell full was a new sight to me. "You really know how to make an impression in this town," I said, giving up on finding Graham so I could possibly pay Emma's bail, whatever it was. Hopefully it was under two thousand, since that was about all I had saved.

"Did the Mayor send you to rub this in my face?" Emma asked, leaning against the bars.

"The Mayor doesn't send me to do anything," I retorted, hopping up on one of the desks, wondering why this place even needed more than one desk. I didn't think there had ever been more than one person working here.

"Then why are you here?" It was kind of nice to hear that question. The curse often kept others from even asking me questions, especially ones about why I was anywhere.

"I heard you got arrested, came to bail you out, but I think that requires the sheriff to do," I said.

"Why?" Emma responded, clearly wondering what my motives were.

"Why what?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"You know what I'm asking," Wow, she was good, most couldn't catch my innocence act.

"Fine, I do know why you are asking. I'm interested in helping you," I stated simply.

"Why do you want to help me?" She really had to know everything.

"Because Henry should be happy, and Regina doesn't make him happy, and I can't think of anyone else that could make him happy." I said, glancing towards the door as Graham came in, with Henry and Miss Blanchard in tow.

"Miss Gold, good to see you aren't ill," Miss Blanchard said as Emma's eyebrow shot up.

"Gold, you're Mr. Gold's kid?" I looked at Emma.

"Unfortunately," I said, getting off the desk, about to ask about paying Emma's bond when Graham opened the door to the cell.

"You're free to go. Mary Margaret paid your bond," Graham said as Emma walked out, and then kept walking.

"Where are you going?" I called out.

"To make this right," the door slammed shut at that, and I let out a low whistle.

"Well then," I said, looking to Miss Blanchard and Henry. "I'm sure you don't want to keep him forever, mind if I take him to get some ice cream?" I asked, knowing that Henry had to meet his mother later, but for the time being I could at least keep him distracted.

"Um, sure, I need to go anyway. I'll see you tomorrow Henry, and you as well Sophia," I gave Miss Blanchard a smile before picking up my backpack from where it had fallen on the floor.

"Ready kid?" I asked, leading the way towards the small ice cream shop the town held, my mind wandering to the days when ice cream was just an idea, and life was a lot simpler.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I took Sophia to the Enchanted forest! And, because no one really seems to have the same name in the real world, Sophia's real name is revealed in this chapter. With the Enchanted Forest, you're going to see Sophia and Mr. Gold's relationship before her bitterness started to grow, so keep watching for their interactions. I have big plans for them, ones I'm really excited about. Please read and review in the meantime! **

In remembering the Enchanted Forest, a few things stick out, the biggest being the fear people often held when dealing with my father. I really never feared him, not after Bay disappeared. After he was gone, my father started treating me a lot differently. I went from being a girl he only kind of listened to, but adored greatly, to someone he did everything to keep around. I think he was always afraid of losing me the way he lost Bay, which was why he held onto me tighter, and treated me like a princess in my own right. I was only six when Bay disappeared, but I could still remember that day clearly, however I wasn't about to think about that. Rather, I was thinking about the Evil Queen, and how she never seemed to fear the curse.

One of my last memories of the Evil Queen was from the day when she came trying to understand why one of my father's curses hadn't worked. He had been in prison at the time, and while I didn't see him often, I did see him on occasion. My father may have been cruel and terrible and a menace to the Prince and Princess, but he had still been my father, and that meant I got to see him. I never went in the cell with him, but I would play outside the cell, and the day she came, I remember.

I had been playing with my doll, one I'm sure one of the fairies had given me. My father had been sitting against the bars of his cell, listening as I talked about my doll and the forest when he suddenly told me to hide. In the small area, there weren't many places to hide, but I'd managed to press myself against a nearby wall, finding a hiding place in the shadows. I don't think I would of needed the shadows anyway, she seemed too focused on her goal of getting answers to think about the fact that I was there, my doll close to the hem of her dress as she demanded answers from my father.

I can't remember their conversation exactly, my young mind unaware of how pivotal this moment would be. I sometimes try to expand my memory, try to recall the words, but I can't. Instead, what I remember were my father's words about the curse needing what she loved the most. At that age, I couldn't understand, and when she left, I came out of the shadows to talk to him.

"What does she love most?" I asked, picking up my doll again, knowing that at my age, the doll was what I loved most. I couldn't understand the idea of loving someone at that age.

"I don't know Say," Short for my real name of Satayana, a name changed to Sophia when I entered the curse. "Everyone loves something different," I brushed my dolls hair back with my hand.

"What do you love most, Daddy?" I asked, looking to him, his frame looking oddly thin to me as the bars cast shadows on his skin.

"You pumpkin, always you," I smiled, looking back at my doll. Looking back on it later, I sometimes wonder if that was true. He had loved someone after all, people besides me. Now that I was older, I sometimes wondered if what he loved was himself, or if what he loved was the memory of the woman he claimed was his one true love, a little brunette that used to clean our house. I didn't think he ever loved my mother, I never heard him speak of her after all. I know he loved the brunette though.

"Daddy, what's a curse?" I asked, only understanding the basics of magic at my age. The fairies said I had power, and that I would be good for curses, but I had no idea what a curse was.

"It's dark magic, magic that shouldn't be messed with, it has a lot of consequences." My father said as the guard appeared with my fairy guardian in tow.

"Time's up," I stood up and gave my father a smile as I clutched my doll tightly against me.

"Bye Daddy," I said, starting to follow the guard and my fairy.

"Pumpkin wait," I turned at the sound of my nickname. "Always remember to say please," I looked to my fairy guardian, who gave my father a nod of assurance before continuing to escort me out. Even in this world I didn't understand why he said that, only that he still insisted I say please to everyone, no matter how much I didn't like them.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, I have decided when to reveal Sophia's mother, but I will take guesses in the meantime. Right guess gets a shout out in the chapter when it is actually revealed! On another note, this is the end of the second episode and the third episode will be coming up soon. Until then, read and review! **

Following ice cream with Henry, I walked him to his mother's office. I knew he had a therapy session tonight, and that his mother usually took him. As we walked, Henry talked about what he was learning at school, though we both stopped talking as we neared his mother's office.

From outside the hallway, we could hear Emma talking to Regina. I wasn't sure what the original conversation had been about, but I did hear the part where she called Henry's belief that everyone was a fairy tale character "crazy." My heart fell to my stomach at those words, almost feeling as though the ball I had set into motion was stopping right before my very eyes. I felt like screaming in frustration, throwing myself into a wall to just numb the pain I was feeling, as the ball not rolling meant I was really trapped here, that I really wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

The words seemed to crush Henry more, as in my sadness, I didn't even notice him throw his mother's door open and ask Emma how she could think he was crazy. My eyes snapped to him as he started running. I waited a moment to see if someone was going to run after him, but it seemed that no one was going to, so I did. I started running after him, my longer legs catching up with his within a few minutes. "Henry, Henry," I yelled after him, wondering when he had gotten so fast. Finally, he started slowing down. "Henry, stop," I yelled, reaching my hand out, finally grabbing his arm just hard enough to stop him. "Henry," I said, taking a moment to catch my breath. "Kid, when did you get so fast?" I asked, letting out a sharp sound that I meant to be a bit of a laugh, but it sounded like a cough instead.

"She thinks I'm crazy," Henry said. Goodness, he was just like his mother, he got right to the point.

"Henry," I said, kneeling in front of him, wanting to be eye level with him. "You are not crazy, not at all. Don't let anyone tell you any differently," I said, doing everything I could to keep the begging tone out of my voice. He couldn't think he was crazy, he couldn't think this idea was crazy, he was my last hope here.

"But Emma said," I shook my head.

"Listen to me, Henry, Emma just met you. I've known you forever, and I know you aren't crazy," I said, wanting to hide my knowledge of the curse for as long as possible, but that was starting to feel like a secret I couldn't keep any longer.

"She's my mother, the key to ending the curse. If she doesn't believe,-" Henry stopped, realizing that he may of said to much. "Nevermind," I didn't know what to say, struggling with whether to reveal my knowledge or not, so I did what I used to when he was upset, I hugged him.

"Henry, you are not crazy, not at all." I said, pulling back to look at him. "Henry, the curse is keeping her in the dark," Henry looked shocked I was saying this. "She doesn't understand, and she won't understand overnight," I said, desperate to tell him all I knew, but I couldn't, not yet.

"You remember?" Henry said softly.

"I never forgot, Henry. I'm one of the few, and as one of the few, I know you can do this." I said, standing up and taking his hand to make sure he didn't run again.

"How do you remember?" I sighed as I brought him towards Archie's, knowing full well Regina would probably meet us there.

"I'm not sure, I've just always remembered. But I do know that I've been waiting a long time for someone to confirm that I'm not crazy," That was a lie, my father had made it clear that what I remembered wasn't crazy when I was just a child, but he'd made me swear to never tell anyone. I had just broken that promise, but it wasn't a deal, so I really wasn't afraid. I'd be afraid to break a deal, which is why I never made them, not that he offered either.

"Do you think she'll ever believe me?" I sighed as we neared Archie's office. Did I believe she would? I wanted to, I desperately wanted to. Her believing was what I needed to get out of this place, to escape a place I had been trapped so long in. Yet, this curse was powerful, and I was starting to see the light at the end of my tunnel go dark. Plus, Emma didn't seem like the person to just suddenly believe in some curse, she was born in a world without them, how could she now believe in them?

"I don't know Henry, but I will do everything in my power to try and make her," I said, holding out my pinkie for him. "Pinky promise that much," I said, smiling as Henry hooked his pinky in mine.

"Pinky promise," I made a circle with our hands before letting go. "Alright, go talk to Archie, and Henry," I said, "don't tell anyone that I remember, no one else can know," Henry nodded before going inside, leaving me to walk to the library.

Leaving the library an hour later, I was happy to see Henry walking with Emma. Watching them, it made me wonder about my own mother. Normally, I didn't think much about her, I never had a reason to. But watching Henry with his mother, I had to wonder where my mother was, and whether she missed me or even thought of me. I shook the thoughts clear from my head as I walked, surprised to run into my father as I got closer to the Mayor's, which I had to pass to get to my own home.

"Pumpkin, where are you going?" I nearly flinched at the nickname, remembering how he used to call me that in the other world.

"Home. You visiting the Mayor now?" I asked as I fell into step with my father, slowing down to keep up with his slower pace.

"Just wanted to see how her tree was doing," I frowned, wondering what her tree had to do with anything.

"Did the wind blow it down? The giant gust?" My father looked at me oddly. "The girls at school were saying that a large gust of wind started the clock up again," My father laughed slightly at that.

"No, I heard that Miss Swan took a chainsaw to it," That made me laugh, the image of that just rather amusing.

"She's leaving quite the impression on this town," I noted as we turned towards our home. "Who's my mother?" I asked suddenly, figuring that if this conversation was going well that I might as well ask this question.

"She was a woman I knew once after Bay's mother passed, I only saw her a few times and then suddenly you were at my doorstep with only a note," I watched my father's face.

"That's oddly convenient," I retorted.

"What do you want me to tell you? It's the truth," I really didn't believe that, but I also couldn't go seeking anymore answers either, not when my father was so adamant and wouldn't tell me. After all, this wasn't the first time I had asked, and I doubted it would be the last either.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is the beginning of the third episode, and I'm excited to this episode continue. I've also decided that Sophia's mother will be revealed in the episode Skin Deep, and I have the scene in my head already, it's gonna be great! Until then, read and review! **

Following the argument with my father about my father, I found myself spending less time at the library and more time at the café. I'm not sure why I was driven away from the library, just that I had been doing more time studying in the café rather than in the library like I normally did. Not that I had a lot to study, Storybrooke high wasn't the pinnacle of academic excellence after all, but I still had math to study if I was going to stand a chance with the Ivy League kids once I got out of this place. I was in the midst of calculus problems when I heard Miss Blanchard's voice, causing me to look over and see her on what appeared to be a date with Dr. Whale.

In all my years in Storybrooke, I'd only interacted with the doctor a handful of times. In the times I had interacted with him, I'd never been a fan of him. Something about him always rubbed me the wrong way, and not just because of who he used to be either. The idea of Miss Blanchard with Dr. Whale was just amusing, and had me shutting my book just so I could watch this awkward date, one that ended once Miss Blanchard realized Dr. Whale was a creep, more focused on Ruby than her. When she got up to leave, so did I, grabbing my stuff quickly so I could catch up with her.

"That had to be the most awkward date I've ever seen," I said, falling into step next to her as I shoved my book into my bag.

"What would you know about awkward dates?" Miss Blanchard asked as I zipped up my bag and slung it on my shoulder.

"I read a lot, I've read about awkward dates and that was one of them," I said, knowing that I myself had never been on a date. It wasn't that I hadn't been asked, more that I had no interest in dating any of these fairytale boys.

"I see. Oh, and I meant to ask you in class today if you could possibly come with my class to the hospital tomorrow? We're setting up decorations and it would be nice to have another tall person to reach the top of the doors," I grinned, well aware that at 5'7 I was taller than most of her ten year olds, but that was the first time I'd heard it phrased like that.

"Sure, I'll come." I said, before turning my eyes towards the yellow car sitting on the street. "Isn't that Emma?" I asked, noticing her as she flipped the pages of a newspaper. I didn't wait for an answer as I headed towards her car, tapping lightly on the window.

"Hey Emma," I said, ignoring her startled response. "What's the paper for?" I asked as Miss Blanchard came up behind me.

"I'm looking for a place to live," Emma said, folding the paper slightly.

"You decided to stay? That's wonderful!" Miss Blanchard said as Emma gave a nod.

"I have, but I need a place to stay," I opened my mouth to offer up one of my father's many "investment" apartments, when Miss Blanchard beat me to it.

"I have a spare room if you're interested," I closed my mouth, glad to see mother and daughter getting along so well. Once again, it made me wonder about my mother, and whether she and I would get along well.

"I think that sounds like a good idea!" I said, giving my input before backing away from the car. "But with that I must be off, curfew is approaching. It was nice to see you Miss Blanchard, Emma," I said, giving them a wave, and time to work out the details as I headed back to my own home, not at all surprised to find my father there.

"Get your homework done?" He asked as I walked through the door.

"Does it really matter?" I said, setting my bag down. "I'm stuck in this town for the time being, and who knows if I'll ever get out." I stated, going to the freezer to get a popsicle. It might have been chilly outside, but I really loved my popsicles, almost as much as I loved the stuffed unicorn my father gave me as a kid.

"You aren't trapped Pumpkin, you have a life here many would dream about," I turned to look at my father as I peeled the wrapper off the cherry popsicle.

"You mean, the life many would make a deal with you to have?" My father didn't say anything as I threw the wrapper away. "That's what I thought. And really, I thought you'd know that one doesn't always want the life they have, if they did you'd have no job." I reminded him. My father didn't look impressed as he got up from the chair he'd been sitting in.

"Every deal I made was to help you," He said before heading towards his bedroom. I didn't say anything, knowing this was an argument that I would never win, and one we had at least four times a year and it always ended the same way, with one of us leaving just to silence the other. Someday, I was sure the argument would end differently, but for now, it was just going to end the way it always did, with my final muttered words.

"No, they were made to help you."


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I forgot how much this chapter just broke my heart, to be so close to love and have it torn away, it's heartbreaking. I'm glad I finished the episode, and look forward to the episodes with Mary Margaret and David together. Until then, read and review! **

The next day, I had a pass to help Miss Blanchard and her class, decorate the hospital. It was nice to not be in class with all my idiotic classmates, and instead be around ten year olds who still saw the world through innocent eyes.

"Here, why don't you put that right here?" I asked the little ten-year-old girl I was helping put up the pictures of flowers she had drawn. They were cute flowers, and I was sure they would cheer up the residents. "Good job, high five!" I said as she stuck the picture to the wall, grinning as she gave me a small high five. "Aw, come one kiddo, you can do better than that!" The little girl made a face before hitting my hand harder. "That a girl," I said, motioning for her to go with the rest of her classmates to get more pictures and tape before going towards where I could see Henry standing.

"Hey, what are you decorating?" I asked before looking at the patient he was standing over, my heart skipping a beat. I recognized him, I had seen him before in the old world. He was Prince Charming, the guy that got my father in jail and who had sought justice in the Enchanted Forest. When we had come to this world, I hadn't known where he was, but now I knew.

"You recognize him too?" Henry asked. I was too stunned to answer, and by the time I got my wits about me, Miss Blanchard was coming in to see what we were doing.

"You should read my book to him," That was what forced my mind out of my memories and into the present.

"I'm not sure it will do anything, Henry," Miss Blanchard said, causing me to speak up.

"You don't know that, besides what could it hurt? It doesn't seem he gets many visitors and if he can hear people do you really think he wants to constantly know he's alone?" I asked, knowing that if I was in a coma I would want people to read to me, though that could of just been my love of books talking.

"We'll see, come on though, we need to get back," Miss Blanchard said, ushering us out, but not before taking a final look back at him. I smiled, hoping that they would both get their happily ever after, because someone deserved to be happy in this place.

The next afternoon, I went to the hospital on my own, planning on talking to the man in a coma myself, to beg him the way I begged his daughter to help me change me fate. Except, instead of finding him, I found everyone but him it seemed.

"What's going on?" I asked, glancing at Emma who was glaring at Regina.

"It seems Regina is his emergency contact," I frowned, looking at the Mayor, trying to understand why she was his emergency contact.

"I found him on the side of the road and brought him here," I suppressed a laugh of derision.

"How convenient," I muttered, noticing how Regina immediately eyed me in suspicion. I always promised my father I wouldn't tell Regina that I remembered, but that didn't mean I couldn't hint at it. She probably wouldn't believe me anyway, not when she was convinced the curse wiped everyone's memories. And, in watching her face, it seemed she wanted to say something, but chose not to, instead focusing on Emma.

"Well he's not here now," Emma said, which suddenly helped me understand all the people being around, he had wandered off on his own. Though, if he got up on his own, I had to wonder what prompted his awakening, what started this action. If I had to guess, Miss Blanchard being here, had everything to do with that.

"Did you read to him?" I asked suddenly, ignoring the strange looks from everyone but Miss Blanchard and Henry. "Did you?" Miss Blanchard nodded, causing both me and Henry to grin, before looking at Regina as she reached out for Henry.

"Henry, we're going home. Dr. Whale, call me if you find him," Regina said, taking Henry and leaving the rest of us behind.

"I think this place has cameras," I noted, noticing the camera near the door when I came in. Like my father, I was someone who noticed the details.

"Let's see if those cameras got anything," Emma said, leading the way towards where security was. Along the way, I made a note of the other cameras, and who else was here. How many other important characters had been left here? Was my mother here too? I couldn't shake that thought, not when my father's refusal to answer my questions about her weighed so heavily on my mind. In the Enchanted Forest, my father never spoke of her, and here it was the same way. He just said I was found in a basket, yet he couldn't remember when or who was around when he found the basket. All he said was a basket, and no one seemed to remember anything except what he told me. Even the story book didn't say who my mother was, and that frustrated me to no end.

But I couldn't focus on my frustration, not when the security cameras showed Prince Charming leaving through a door that led to the woods. Why the hospital had a door that led to the woods, that I couldn't understand. What I did understand, was that clearly I needed to tag along to make sure no one killed the Prince before he could save the day once again.

"Don't you have a curfew or something?" Emma asked as we walked through the woods.

"Have you met my father?" I asked, knowing that if I said I had a curfew, it was more to get out of things, not because I really had to follow it.

"Only in passing. You guys not get along?" I laughed as I came to a stop with the group, checking the surroundings.

"That's an understatement," I stated. "We have a number of differences, mostly on opinion," I said vaguely, knowing our biggest problem was my desire to leave and his desire to keep me here.

"You guys need help?" I turned to see Henry, and smiled at him as Emma looked annoyed.

"Shouldn't you be at home?" Henry pulled his book out from his backpack.

"My mom won't notice me missing," I nodded as I took the worn book from him, remembering it from my own years.

"She won't," I concurred, turning the pages, looking at the stories, and noticing the last pages mentioning Emma being torn out. I definitely didn't do that, so I could only assume the mayor did it.

"Still-" Emma started before Henry stopped her.

"I know where he is, he's looking for Miss Blanchard. She read to him, and now he's looking for her." My smile widened at that, true love was taking it's course, and if true love could conquer, I would be free from this town forever.

"Henry, that's just a story," Emma said, and I was tempted to smack her with the book and ask what made her so sure it was just a story.

"No it's not, it's real, and he's looking for Miss Blanchard." Emma looked ready to argue when I stepped in.

"Look, it can't hurt to check where Henry suggests," I said, just wanting to end the argument. "So, Henry where do you suggest?" Henry took the book from my hands and turned to where he knew Miss Blanchard had left off.

"The troll bridge," Emma looked about to point out that the troll bridge wasn't a place when I cut in again.

"We'll try the toll bridge, it's not that far from here," I said, starting to walk towards the bridge I used to go to as a child to read on the nice summer days when I didn't want to be indoors. My father had shown me the toll bridge himself, wanting me to have a place to run to should anything happen as he put it. I'd never visited the troll bridge in the Enchanted Forest, but I could only assume that my father probably had.

As we came upon the bridge, I could see something in white on the ground, and before I could say anything, Miss Blanchard was running towards him, checking to see if he was breathing and whether he was hurt. I hung back with Henry, wanting to keep him from seeing anything that might damage his hopes, and also looking to stay back in case my own dreams were about to get crushed in one single blow. I crossed my fingers, praying that whatever magic or luck I had might bring him back, and that the ball would keep rolling.

I felt tears spring to my eyes when Miss Blanchard said that he was breathing, I turned to see him, tears actually falling when I saw that he was moving.

"Why are you crying?" Henry asked.

"Because, true love's magic is the strongest of all, this can end the curse, Henry. This can set us free," I whispered, not wanting the others to over hear us. I wiped the tears from my eyes as the group got him up and started walking back towards the hospital. My heart was singing for joy with each step, so glad that my plan was succeeding and that my trap was almost gone.

Except that nothing can be as I want it to be. For as Prince Charming was being checked out, a woman came in claiming to be his wife. I couldn't believe that, couldn't believe this was happening. In the Enchanted Forest, Snow was his wife, not this woman. This woman was a passing tale, she married someone else, so why was she here now?

I followed Emma as she went to confront Regina, having a number of questions of my own.

"He mentioned her in his sleep, I tracked her down," Was what I came upon Regina saying to Emma about whatever the blonde tramp's name was.

"You mean you picked up a girl off the street?" I snapped, causing Regina to look at me.

"I didn't pick up a girl off the street, and you'd be advised to be nicer." Regina said, and I could feel my hands curling into fists. I probably would of struck her if Emma hadn't grabbed my arms.

"Fine, I'll believe you, but mark my words, if this is a scam, I'll make sure you get taken down," Emma said, before giving me a slight push to turn me and force me to walk away.

"I would of gotten the truth out of her if you'd given me a minute," I said as Emma pulled me into a small hallway out of the way of everyone else.

"Then she would have had you put into prison," I snorted at that.

"I'm a minor," I reminded her, knowing that without the Queen's curse I'd be grown up, but with the curse, I was still a minor and therefore allowed certain liberties in life.

"Doesn't matter. You can't solve things with your fists, we'll just have to let things work themselves out," I looked at Emma, wishing desperately that she believed and could understand my wish to be free from this curse.

"I don't have the time for that. I have to go," I said, not willing to stick around any longer. Instead, I headed back out the hall, my heart breaking as I saw Miss Blanchard standing looking upset as she spun the ring I knew the Prince had given her. I wanted so badly to make this all better, but I couldn't. I couldn't fix this even if I tried. All I could do was walk away, reminding myself of why I never wanted to fall in love.


End file.
